The hour module of a wristwatch has always been the most valuable element of the assembly. Hence, the tendency has always been to make the straps, whether they be made of leather, fabric or metal, replaceable and comprised of two portions fastened to the module through fastening pins.
The various systems which have been adopted are so well known to all, that their enumeration here is of no interest.
Since some years ago, fashion has led to conceiving straps which are interchangeable rather than simply replaceable.
This new trend enables the user to match the strap to his or her other vestimentary elements.
Primarily, the difficulty encountered in the manufacture of interchangeable straps lies in the mode of adapation of the module to the strap.
Solutions, more or less original, have been proposed. The solutions which were the most satisfactory relied on a strap covered with stretched fabric, to which the module could be attached transversaly by various clip means.
Because of the requirements, the solutions which were proposed excluded their application to straps covered with leather or made of metal; the elasticity and the flexibility of the fabric were absolutely necessary for the attachment of the module.
In addition to this drawback concerning the material, the solutions which were proposed had the disadvantage of involving manipulations which, although they cannot be considered as complex, nevertheless require if not skill, at least patience.